


What I Long For Most

by Cherry_Zens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Play Little Lee Taeyong, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Multi, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Protective Nakamoto Yuta, Protective Suh Youngho | Johnny, Shy Lee Taeyong, Soft Lee Taeyong, protecting taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Zens/pseuds/Cherry_Zens
Summary: Taeyong is just a boy who likes attention….He gets it in the most creative ways. What if one day everything changes for him.....in a good way?
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Practice Room Fiasco

Taeyong POV -  
I liked getting attention from my members… even if it required unique and weird ways.  
I went all out just to be the center of attention. I had a list full of ideas

`~ Centeritus List ~`  
Get sick  
Faint? {how though}  
Get Hyper  
Have a low alcohol tolerance { i can just fake it }  
Stop eating { might be hard but i have to try }  
Zone out, and always dizzy { it’ll make them wanna take care of me }  
Lock myself in my room [easy]  
Cute drunk habits { uhh like tell them i love them, cry? }  
But the most important one was to act innocent to the point they wouldn’t even know the true me … even the fans.

Days before comeback practice -

I had to get sick and not just sick sick i mean very sick. I woke up and decided to shower in very cold water. It was hard but it was for the best (a/n uhh best?). I then noticed that it was a little bit cold outside. I snuck out in a shirt and shorts...no shoes, no jacket. I heard the door open and had to think of something. I quickly acted like I was lost and was about to cry. (a/n give him an Oscar)“TAEYONG-AH ARE YOU DUMB WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE IN THE COLD” Yuta yelled. I quietly smirked to myself and continued my acting I sniffled…’’ I can’t f-find my necklace of Ruby it means a lot t-to me’’ His eyes softened..  
‘’ still you should be out in this cold, you’re not even in the proper attire..’’  
‘’ I know but-’’ It was time to upgrade I closed my eyes and fell forward…. It was nice to see Yuta panicking over me. His hands touched my cheek. ‘’ Taeyong-ah wake up…Shit’’ he whispered before picking me up… I made sure to put on blush before I snuck outside making it seem like I was sick. I was cold to be honest and felt like I was actually getting sick but it was all part of the plan I didn’t mind.  
When Yuta had got inside the house with me still in his arms. The other members glanced up only to see me passed the fuck out.

Members POV :  
(You guys i can’t stand typing quotes so if there’s no quotes during dialogues it’s because I'm tired.)<

Caught him outside in the cold, Yuta said. ‘’Why?’’ Doyoung asked.  
He said he was looking for his Ruby necklace. ‘’Wasn’t it on the counter’’ Doyoung answered. Silly he probably was in a rush tryna find it. 

Taeyong pov :  
I felt my cheeks burn in joy from being the center of attention. Oh his cheeks are getting redder, let's get him to bed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was now in my bed, the members taking turns to take care of me.  
‘’Ruby…’’ I whispered. Doyoung caressed my head and patted my back saying he would find it for him. I was soon dragged into the dreamworld..

This time I woke up to Yuta caressing my face. Are you up now? He asked. I nodded, I was about to get up and stretch when I remembered my act. I raised my hand to my neck panicking Why?...what he looked at me confusingly. ‘’ My necklace i have to find it…….it’s the only thing i have left of Ruby (a/n to be honest this made me tear up a bit.) I got up and ran to the kitchen looking hastily for it. ‘’Hyung what are you doing aren’t you sick, go back and rest.’’ ‘’No i can’t i have to find it’’ ‘’What this?’’ Haechan questioned and I looked up to see the necklace. I ran to it and hugged it. ‘’Hyung you left it on the counter, how come you didn’t see it?’’ ‘’Huh, oh….” \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I told my members I was going to go shower, they told me to shower in hot water to warm my body. But I decided to shower in even colder water. I brought a bag of ice with me too. When I got out I automatically started to shiver. The things I do… i thought. The members had told me to stay home and work on getter but I stubbornly refused, not wanting my play to fail. I ended up going but had to promise the members that I would tell them whenever I didn't feel good. Members POV (Doyoung & Yuta): Doyoung - Taeyong was looking paler than normal but he was always pale so i didn’t think too much of it. That was until he started stumbling during practice. He brushed aside saying it’s probably because he didn’t eat breakfast. We continued practicing until Taeyong finally gave up and collapsed. Yuta - Taeyong was stumbling around during practice but told us it was because he skipped breakfast. Lies…. I thought. We continued practicing when he suddenly collapsed. We ran to him all worried, I could feel myself get mad. He promised he would tell me whenever he wasn't feeling well. Taeyong POV : Right now I pushed the plan aside since I was serious when it came to dancing. I felt so nauseous though. I was feeling dizzy, I stumbled. The members asked if i was ok, but i don't know either. I just said it was because I skipped breakfast. Was this part of the plan I thought. The nausea got so bad I couldn’t walk without feeling like I was gonna barf whatever was in my esophagus. The thought of seeing throw up made me feel more nauseous. (he has emetophobia) I bent down, hands on my knees, next thing I know everything goes black. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I woke up on the bench in the practice room. Taeil came into my view and brushed my hair to the side. ‘’ Are you feeling better now?’’ he asked. I wanted to answer but nothing came out of my mouth. Only little mumbles, tears brimmed my eyes and I wanted to answer very badly. I could see a flash of panic in his eyes ‘’ why….wait- why are you crying...don’t cry’’ (a/n he’s still in a state of shock) All i could do is stare at him, he called doyoung telling him to come immediately. ‘’There’s something wrong with him, he just started randomly crying’’ Taeil said, lowkey worried. Doyoung kneeled in front of me coming into my sight.’’ What’s wrong’’ he asked. He caressed my head. I wanted to tell him so bad...but it was embarrassing. He sat me up and patted my hair. Randomly i wanted hugs so i whispered ‘’h-hugs…’’ ‘’What can you repeat that he asked?’’ ‘’Hugs!’’ I said louder this time. They both broke into a smile before they hugged me. I felt myself smile slowly. (a/n what do you guys think is wrong with taeyong) Yuta POV : I stood at the door watching Taeyong being hugged, I saw him smile and felt myself smile too. It's been a while since I last saw that smile. READER POV : They pulled away from Taeyong and whipped his tears. ‘’Let’s go eat now” Doyoung said with a warm smile. We stood up and went down the stairs. As much as I like the attention, I'm not used to it, Taeyong thought. (a/n well this is basically taeyong’s pov but like idk) I sat down and was almost immediately bombarded with questions. How are you feeling? Why didn’t you tell us? I could only feel small around them. ‘’Hey guys don’t attack him like that’’ Mark spoke. They gave me my plate but i don't feel like eating. I just played around with my food before Johnny looked at me and scolded me for playing with my food. For some reason these words sounded harsher than they were supposed to be. Is he mad at me being such an attention seeker? ‘’ I don’t feel like eating” i mumbled. ‘’ You haven’t eaten anything and it’s not healthy please just eat at least half’’ That wasn’t my problem, my problem was that i was still feeling nauseous but i didn't want to tell the guys. I didn’t want to make Johnny more upset than he was so i pushed down the bile i felt coming and started eating. Yuta sent me a smile of encouragement. After just 10minutes of eating I felt the bile come back up. I dropped my chopsticks and the guys looked at me. I picked up the chopsticks and continued eating. Not even seconds later it came back. I stood up as fast as Mark's rap and ran to the toilet. Doyoung followed me behind. As I was emptying my soul doyoung started to rub my back. I felt dead when i was done, everything was blurry, and my breathing was unstable. Doyoung crouched in front of me and cupped my face. ‘’Taeyong-ah are you with me?’’ I obviously was not. I nodded and stood up, went to the sink and washed my face. Why was I suddenly sick, I thought. We went back to the living room to find the members looking at me in worry. I met Johnny eyes and saw anger, I gulped. He walked up to me and said ‘’ Ya what the hell is wrong with you can’t you just tell us when you’re not feeling well. It's Not that hard.’’ Tears fell without consent. I was actually scared, ‘’i-it’s not that i just-’’. I turned around and ran outside slamming the door. ‘’ TAEYONG-AH’’ they yelled after me but lost me at some point. \-------------------------------------------------------------------------- It had been at least 3 hours since i left. I was freezing and was hungry. I decided that it would be best to go back.SO i turned around and made my way back to the dorms. When I opened the door Johnny ran to me and caressed my face. I’m sorry I didn't know what you were going through , he said. I just stared at him. I had no idea what he was talking about. Taeil walked up and showed me a journal. It read Tae’s Journal underneath it said do not read without permission in other words it was my fake depression journal. I was waiting for them to find it but today was not the best day. ‘’...w-why.. Do you have that?’’ They didn’t say anything, they just looked at me with sadness in their eyes. I felt my eyes getting teary except it wasn’t sadness but pure joy. I was happy I finally got their attention. However in the member's eyes they saw sadness. They rushed to hug me before I collapsed….out of hunger and cold. This time when I woke up I was under their surveillance. They wouldn't let me go anywhere without myself, only the bathroom but I had to keep the door open. They didn't force me to eat which made me happy. But knowing we had practice in the afternoon made me pouty. ‘’Why are you pouting’’ Yuta asked. I felt happy around his presence. I jumped closer to him and smiled. ‘’Secret’’ i said. He smiled and pinched my cheek. ‘’ Are you sure you wanna go to practice’’ he asked worryingly. For the first time I didn't want to go.’’ NO, i don’t wanna go’’ I said ‘’but it's lonely here’’. Yuta looked at me thinking of a solution ‘’why don’t you come with us and watch us.’’ I smiled and nodded


	2. Whining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was he like this  
> eyes sparkly...  
> worst of all he wouldn't communicate.

Chapter 2

Members POV: (let’s pretend they all think the same thing writing povs are hard)  
Taeyong was not in the situation to be up and dancing about. So we came to a decision that he could come but can’t dance. He looked swinging his legs while sitting on the bench.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Practice soon came to an end . We packed our stuff and was about to tell Taeyong it was time to go only to find him asleep thumb in his mouth. (Yuta) i went and gently woke him up.

Taeyong pov:  
Watching dance while I was drowsy was not a good feeling. They were moving too fast so I decided to close my eyes. Without even knowing my finger went into my mouth. I was feeling fuzzy and confused. I blamed it on being sick and just focused on sleeping. I woke up to someone shaking me gently. I opened my eyes to find Yuta smiling at me. He helped me up and picked up my stuff. During this I found it difficult to say anything. I was confused as to why but let it slip my mind when Johnny gave me a piggyback ride.  
It’s been a while since I was this happy I thought. When we reached home I was forced to sit down between Taeil and Haechan. Haechan looked concerned as I wasn't saying anything. “Sweetie are you feeling fine, what’s wrong?” I didn't know either but all I knew was I wanted cuddles. So I gave Taeil a big hug. He chuckled when I did that but Haechan whined that he wanted a hug from me too. Jungwoo came in front of me and handed me my medicine, however I was not about to drink that poison. It took them at least 15 minutes to try to convince me to take the medicine. They tried to bribe me with my sweet potato snacks but sadly failed. Taeil then said that he would take my animal crossing games if I didn't take the medicine. That was all it took for me to chug down the medicine. Mark patted my head “good boy” he said. My cheeks became a slight pink but i didn’t mind it because for once i was the center of it all. I was then forced to go to sleep but it didn’t bother me at all since I was sleepy anyways.

MEMBER’S POV :  
It was sad to see Yong so sick. The worst part was that he was battling depression this whole time and we just teased him for being so...uh..emo? He said he isn’t depressed anymore but i don’t know if i can trust anything that comes out of his mouth after reading his diary. We sent him to sleep immediately and woke him up for dinner. He was quite slow with his movements resulting in Haechan feeding him. His nose was a slight pink. After dinner we sat down in the living room and watched our stages and MV’s for fun. That’s when we noticed Taeyong had been quiet ever since we got back home. I told the rest of the members and they tried to get him to talk. When he finally did his words were slurred. It was adorable, but why were his words slurring all of a sudden. Yuta asked him if he was tired. “Nohh~” he said. We were equally confused as to why he was like this. We then asked him what he wanted to watch and he said “ i not knoh~” We just put a random tv show but none of us were even watching. Our eyes were glued to taeyong with a bunch of questions going through our heads.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day taeyong was doing quite fine his fever vanished as if it was never there. He was back to the hyper him. However when we tried to question him about his words slurring he would act like he doesn’t know and would just stare at us with confusion. We gave up trying to get answers from him and just continued our day. In the afternoon Taeyong was sitting on the couch zoning out. I (Jungwoo) went in front of him and he just started back. Now that i noticed he had been out of it since this morning. He started sucking his thumb, not a single word leaving him. When the rest of the members arrived being loud and rowdy as normal. They greeted him, but did not receive a response. When Win Win had asked him if he was fine, he had seemed to snap out of his trance and immediately put his hand down. I was puzzled on what on earth he was doing. “Hmm” he said back to him. That’s when the members noticed something was not right with taeyong.  
(quick a/n : no taeyong is not gonna die or has a disease, but do let me know what you think is wrong with him.)  
At night he was back in his trance when he got cuddled by Johnny and I. When Johnny asked what was wrong with him he only replied by whining. Johnny knew he had to get to the bottom of this so he gave me a look and went back to staring at him. “Yongie are you feeling fine, why are you not talking?” Taeyong proceeded to cuddle into my chest, not answering the question. I knew Johnny wasn’t the most patient person but I was surprised he hadn’t gotten mad. He just sighed and turned taeyong around to face him. Taeyong just closed his eyes and whined more. “Taeyong-ssi doing this won’t do anything, you have to answer my question or else no cuddles.” He opened his eyes and just pouted. Johnny had to try hard not to lose his cool and coo over him. Taeyong however started to slowly leave into his dream world without us knowing. We both exchanged eye contact again and sighed. We were not getting anything out of him anytime soon. The next day he refused to talk to us just little mumbles and whines came out anytime he opened his mouth. But suspiciously during lunch he looked so out of it that Haechan(again) had resulted in feeding him.   
TAEYONG POV :  
When Johnny and Jungwoo came to sleep with me I felt the fuzzy and warm feeling return. As much as i wanted to stay awake i could barely even process anything happening. Johnny had said something but I was too sleepy to comprehend it. Every Time i was close to sleeping Johnny would wake me up. I whined only wanting to sleep. In the end i did fall asleep but i knew that tomorrow morning i would have a worried and lowkey losing it Johnny bombarding me with questions.   
And I was correct…  
By now I was back to normal. I thought I could avoid it by pretending i didn’t answer until Jungwoo stated that my eyes were now focused and not sparkly. After that they all looked at me knowing that I was in a normal state now. When Haechan came and stood in front of me the fuzzy feeling came back. “Hey the sparkles are back!!” he yelled. When Johnny came to see he cupped my face and stared at me. I just whined and when i was free I went to Haechan. But before I could Yuta quickly trapped me in his hands and made me face the rest of the members. “Are you finally gonna speak to us if not we’ll have to punish you.” He spoke to me in such a soft tone it reminded me of something that sparked in me. 

A father…

I however was not in the mood and just wanted to go to Haechan. I told him to let me go which he did after a thought or so. I turned around faced him and stomped my legs. “I don’t know, stop asking me questions.’’ I yelled out. I went behind Haechan and hugged him, refusing to move. Haechan gave the members a look pointed to his phone and led me into his room. He locked the door after him and sat with me on the bed. He caressed my face then asked “what’s wrong sweetie, why won’t you talk?” I stared at him then said “I onw know”

HAECHAN POV :   
His words started to slur again. I decided to be smart and google why on earth he was like this. A website appeared named age regression. I clicked on it and I then noticed Taeyong staring at me so we laid down and I patted his fluffy hair.   
Age regression occurs when someone reverts to a younger state of mind. This retreat may be only a few years younger than the person’s physical age. It could also be much younger, into early childhood or even infancy. People who practice age regression may begin showing juvenile behaviors like thumb-sucking or whining. Others may refuse to engage in adult conversations and handle issues they’re facing.  
Isn’t this what Yongie Hyung has been doing. I screenshotted it and sent it into group chat. Not even a moment later the chat blew up with messages. Win Win was the first to say how we would like to baby the hell out of him. The rest followed agreeing with win win. That’s when we decided that no one would harm our baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END  
> I don't clearly know how many chapters it will have but I might continue writing with no end and with the help of you guys. so pls know that the story is not over. I might even write 100 chapters idk (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ).  
> Again sorry for not updating for quite a while I had author's block and school on top of that. But I managed to fit writing this story into my schedule everyday so like there should be like at least 1 chapter a week. Sometime more if not busy.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @Kimberl28459538
> 
> My 2nd work


End file.
